


High School Drabbles

by sleekcreek



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and some Kyle in the background groaning at them, it's absolute fluff, just drabble's about their relationship in high school, lovestruck craig
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-06 18:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12216579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleekcreek/pseuds/sleekcreek
Summary: A glimpse into the life of Craig Tucker and his boyfriend Tweek Tweak throughout their years in High School.





	1. Freckles

Craig had been staring at Tweek’s face for a few minutes now. If the blond hadn’t known any better, he might’ve thought that Craig was glaring, or that he had something stuck on his face- but that was never the case. His boyfriend just enjoyed studying his features. When they first started dating, it was intimidating, but now that they had years under their feet, it was just annoying. Okay, maybe a little sweet, but mostly annoying. Especially if he was trying to focus in class, which was where he found himself at the moment.

“Craig...” he said lightly, as he continued to write down answers on his assignment. But Craig still sat there, looking like an absolute lovestruck fool. Tweek sighed and looked up at his boyfriend. “Craig.” The blond watched his boyfriend snap out of his trance. “Whatcha looking at, darling?” 

Craig just blushed. “Uhm- nothing.” He looked down at his half filled assignment and began writing again. Though Tweek could see right through his boyfriend, and could tell he had something to say.

“You okay over there?” He set his pencil down and looked around the classroom, and was relieved to see everyone so absorbed in their own conversations and work that they failed to notice Tweek slip his hand over Craig’s. 

Craig set his pencil down. “Yeah babe, it’s just your...” he used his hands to lightly gesture towards his own cheeks and nose, “freckles.” Tweek was flattered, but he could only hear about Craig talk about how “his love’s” freckles were like constellations so many times. 

The blond just sighed. “Dear, I love you but if you’re wasting my time in English to tell me that my freckles look like conste-” 

“No, that’s not it. Well, that is true, but that’s not what I was going to say.” Craig cut him off. 

Now Tweek was perplexed. “What about them?”

“You got more over the summer.” Craig blurted. 

Tweek’s eyes widened and he touched his cheek. “More freckles?” Craig looked around to see if their teacher was occupied, and when he was satisfied that he was, leaned over, cupped Tweek’s cheek, and ran his thumb over the blond’s freckles. Tweek blushed. 

Craig wetted his lips. “When we were kids, you had the palest face. It was like a blank canvas. Which is beautiful in it’s own right, but every summer, over the years, more and more freckles sprinkled across your face. It’s like waiting around after a sunset and watching the stars come into view.” 

Tweek blushed harder and swallowed. “W-what?” 

“I can’t usually tell the difference until the fall, when everything cool’s down. It’s one of my favorite parts of the season. Like this one right here,” Craig lightly tapped his thumb under Tweek’s eye, “that’s new. And so is this one.” he tapped another spot on his cheek. “And this one.” Craig’s thumb brushed the tip of his nose. Tweek tried not to laugh. 

“Craig...” Tweek didn’t know what to say. Craig was the biggest fool he’d ever met and even though they had been together since elementary school his boyfriend still surprised him. 

“I can’t wait to see how all the summer’s in our future change your face. I want to see the milky way.” Tweek’s heart melted. All he could think to do was to lean in on Craig’s hand and smile. 

“I love you, sweetheart.” 

“I love yo-” Before Craig could finish, he was cut off by the sound of a pencil slamming on the table besides them. They had both forgotten they were still in class, surrounded by their peers. Craig snapped his hands back, straightened his back, and they both looked over. Kyle was sitting with a grimace on his face, glaring at them. 

“I swear to God, it’s only the first week of school. If you don’t tone it down I’m not going to make it to the end of the semester.” He snarled. 

Tweek opened his mouth to apologize but Craig beat him to it. “Then you better write out your will, Kyle.”


	2. Wisdom Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig gets his wisdom teeth out.

“Where’s my husband?” Craig asked the nurse tending to him. All he knew was that he just had his wisdom teeth taken out, and that he wanted to go home. But where the hell was Tweek? 

“Married in high school, now, are we? Does your boyfriend know that?” She chuckled. 

“What do you mean boyfr-” before Craig could finish, Tweek entered the room, carrying a milkshake.

“How’re you feeling sweetheart? I got you a milkshake so it’ll help the pain in your mouth.” Craig absentmindedly grumbled in response, since he had bigger things to worry about right now. He needed to prove that the nurse was wrong and that he was married, but when he looked at Tweek’s hand, he didn’t see a wedding band. He reached out for the blond’s hand, rubbed his thumb over Tweek’s ring finger, and looked up at his husband.

“Where’s… where’s your ring, honey?”

“My what?”

“Your wedding ring?” Craig pulled his hand up to show Tweek his own wedding ring, but he wasn’t wearing one either. “Oh my god, babe, where did our wedding rings go?” 

The nurse chuckled and looked over at Tweek, who was blushing so hard he looked like he was going to melt. “W-wedding rings? Darling, we aren’t married. We’re 16.” 

Craig was starting to get upset. “It must be the… drugs. But did you tell me that we’re not married? Is that really true?” he choked. Tweek cooed and brushed Craig’s hair back.

“Aww, honey… we’re too young to be married. But I love you very, very, much. Maybe try again in a few years?” He said shyly, realizing that the nurse was still in the room. “Now,” he stood up straight and brushed himself off, “are you ready to go home with me?”

…

Walking with Craig out of the hospital had been a nightmare, for Tweek, at least. The entire time they made their slow stroll, Craig bombarded Tweek with embarrassing questions about their lives, and every other question was a compliment directed towards him. Right as the doors of the building were opening, which meant the quiet freedom of the parking lot, Craig loudly blurted, “I want you to have my babies.” 

Tweek was embarrassed but could only laugh, because he knew that when Craig heard about all of this, he’d be ten times more embarrassed. They spent the rest of the day snuggling in bed, and Tweek left so Craig could heal. 

…

Craig was absolutely mortified when he heard about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just using this collection as kind of a dumping ground for the short drabbles that I write on my tumblr, sleekcreek. 
> 
> But I do love all these prompts and I may go back and expand on all of these little drabbles in the future...


	3. Prom Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clyde and Token reflect on Prom night.

It was their Senior Prom, and Craig and Tweek were dancing slowly under the dimly lit lights of the gym. In moments like this, when they dropped their walls and exposed their enduring love to the world, they eclipsed everyone else in the room. Clyde and Token were by the punchbowl, watching them dance.

“Don’t you ever wish you had what they have?” Clyde gestured towards their friends. Craig leaned down and must’ve whispered something funny into the blond’s ear, because he hid his head in Craig’s chest and vibrated with laughter. 

“Sometimes, it sounds nice.. but no. I don’t want that.” Token said, staring off into the distance. Clyde scoffed. 

“What’dya you mean, you don’t want that? They’re perfect!” Clyde exclaimed. 

“That’s the problem. They’re perfect. They’re soulmates, and now they’re so intertwined that they’re co-dependent.” 

“What’s so bad about that?”

Token looked away. “What would happen to Craig if something happened to Tweek? Say, tonight, Tweek got hit by a drunk driver and died. What do you honestly think would happen to Craig? You’d want to think- hope, that he could get back on his feet… but he couldn’t, and he wouldn’t if he could. And if it was reversed? Tweek would… I don’t even want to think about that. Seeing them together over years has shown me that they can’t live without one another. I used to want what they have, but then I realized that I don’t want to love someone so much that losing them meant losing myself. I don’t ever want to feel that pain.” Token huffed and leaned on the wall behind him. 

“God Token, that’s deep.” Clyde leaned back too. “But, you are right. One time Tweek’s family went on vacation and Craig pretended that he was fine but he was kinda a mess. Even when they were texting all day. And that was only a week- he knew it was temporary. God, now I’m worried. I hope nothing ever happens!”

“Me either.” Token sighed. “Well, enough of this depressing shit. Shall we find our dates and dance?”


	4. The Slip Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the beginning of their freshman year, and Craig's already fucking up.

It was the beginning of their freshman year, and everyone was learning the in’s-and-out’s of high school. Tweek, Token, and Craig were lucky enough to have the same english class together. On the second week of school, the three were put together in a group with a new student.

When the new girl got the assignment, she wrote her name down, and looked up at Token, who introduced himself. She looked back up at Craig to ask for his name, but he was engrossed in the book for their assignment already, so she skipped over him. She looked over at Tweek, complimented his sweater, and asked for his name. Tweek opened his mouth to answer but was cut off. 

“It’s Tweek Tucker.” Craig had interrupted, without looking up from his book. 

Tweek Tucker... Tweek Tucker? Had Craig heard himself? Tweek’s breath hitched. Token dropped his pencil and looked over at the kid in question. The poor gal who was stuck in their group didn’t know what everyone’s reactions meant, and started to write down “Tweek Tucker”. Time seemed to stretch on for an eternity, and Tweek felt a blush creep up his face and ears. But fortunately, he snapped out of his trance before their classmate finished writing his, uhm, new name. 

“It’s Tweak. Tweek Tweak...” he awkwardly laughed at her puzzled face, and pointed at the paper. “Yeah, I know, it’s weird- it’s an ‘a’ instead of a second ‘e’...” When he was done correcting her, he looked back over at Craig, who was still reading his book, like nothing had happened. This wasn’t a normal thing! He smacked Craig in the arm. 

Craig finally looked up, and noticed that both Tweek and Token were watching him. “What?”

“What do you mean, ‘what’? Do you even know what you said?” Tweek hissed. 

Craig’s eyebrows furrowed. “What I said?”

“Oh my God...” Tweek rested his head into his hands. While he was flattered, he mostly felt embarrassed for Craig. After sighing, he looked up at their friend. “Token. Want to tell Craig what he said?” 

Token smacked his gaped mouth shut, and looked around the table before blurting, “You told the new girl that Tweek’s name was Tweek Tucker.” 

Craig’s eye’s widened for a split second, but began to laugh as he set down his book. “That’s a good one... but you obviously heard wrong.” Tweek could tell he was trying to contain himself but Craig always made the funniest faces whenever he tried to lie to his boyfriend. 

Tweek reached over and set his hand over his boyfriend’s. “It’s okay, Craig...” Craig just blushed harder and looked away. “I know you love me and I think it’s adorable that I’m already a Tucker in your eyes, but we’ve just started High School...” Craig slipped his hand away, leaned forward to hide is face in his hands, and groaned. Tweek chuckled, leaned over, and pecked his boyfriend’s exposed temple. 

Now, it was the new gal’s turned to be baffled. Token looked over at her while Tweek and Craig were having their moment. He pointed at Craig. “That’s Craig Tucker.” he pointed at Tweek, “That’s Tweek Tweak. They’ve been together since elementary school and you can probably figure out what happened. But now...” he snapped his fingers and got Tweek’s attention. “Can we get back to work?” Craig just let out another muffled groan.


End file.
